


Learning to Cope: Going Forward

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: A response to ongoing events in regards to Ryan Haywood and Adam Kovic. Please read.
Series: Learning to Cope [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Learning to Cope: Going Forward

Hey folks. I'm sure you've seen what's going on. I won't be commenting on that. It's not my place to tell you how to feel about all this. I just know that a lot of readers are probably wondering what's going to happen to the fics and series they enjoy, and I'm here to talk about that.

I am terrified every time I click the post work button for this series. I never know if this is gonna finally be the fic where the fandom turns on me and says horrible things. And it's happened. I've been told to delete my works. My account. My life, once or twice. But I've kept posting anyway. Because I love this series. I love writing it. I love all the comments I get from people saying my works have somehow helped them in their lives. To this day I don't understand that last part. I'll probably never understand how my silly internet stories can change people's lives the way I've been told they have. But I love it, and I have cried over how nice some of my readers are.

That's why I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I don't know what's gonna happen to this series. I don't know if I'm going to continue to write. I do know that even if I do, I need a break. This series has given me some serious burn out. It's tested what level of insult I can read and brush off. So, regardless of what becomes of Learning to Cope, I need some time. Thank you guys for respecting that.

I hope you all can heal from what's happened to our community. We're a strong one. Support one another. We'll be okay.


End file.
